POWER of LOVE
by unpredictable girl
Summary: Kisah cinta Hermione yang mencoba melupakan cinta pertamanya dan bertemu dengan orang yang tidak diduga/ gak bisa bikin summary/fic pertama di fandom HPI/review please


**POWER of LOVE**

Tokoh dalam fiksi ini murni milik mami Jo

**AU, OOC, EYD GAK SESUAI, TYPO BERTEBARAN **

**Pair : DraMione **

Romance/Drama

Fiksi ini masih jauh dari kata sempurna

* * *

Semuanya masih sama. Bangunan itu masih kokoh tanpa perubahan. Wajah-wajah itu masih sama. 1 bulan menghabiskan waktu liburan musim panas di rumah tak membawa perubahan pada semua hal yang ada di Hogwarts International High School. Semuanya masih sama persis dengan terakhir kali aku melihatnya. Hanya kelas yang sekarang berbeda. Ya. Hal umum yang terjadi saat kenaikan kelas. Semua murid akan dipilih lagi murid mana yang patut masuk dikelas unggulan dan mana yang masuk kelas biasa.

Aku tak pernah antusias saat pengumuman pemilihan kelas. Tanpa diberi tahu pun aku sudah bisa menebak kelas mana yang akan aku tempati.

**XII IPA 1.**

Yeah, seperti angka dibelakang itu, kelas yang ku tempati adalah kelas paling unggulan di sekolah nomor 1 di London ini. Hei, jangan menatapku seperti itu! Oh well, bukannya aku sombong. Aku memang pintar. Bahkan kata mereka, aku orang terpintar di angkatanku. Oke, sekali lagi aku katakan aku tidak sombong. Aku hanya memperjelas. Oke lupakan.

Hari ini hari pertama masuk sekolah. Seperti yang aku katakan tadi hari ini adalah hari pengumuman kelas. Aku memang tahu dimana aku akan ditempatkan. Tapi, ikut melihat tidak ada salahnya kan? Dan aku jadi malas sekolah saat aku tahu aku tidak sekelas lagi dengannya. Oke, kalian menang. Aku melihat pengumuman untuk melihat dimana dia ditempatkan. Ya. Dia adalah Cedric Diggory. Satu-satunya cowok yang ku sukai saat ini. Baiklah, dia adalah cinta pertamaku. Puas?

Ya. Aku mencintai Cedric dari kelas 1 SMP. Bisa kalian bayangkan? Aku sendiri heran kenapa Cedric tak pernah melirikku. Aku pernah berpikir 'apa aku tak semenarik itu untuk dilirik seorang Cedric Diggory?'. Aku juga pernah menanyakan hal itu pada sahabat-sahabatku. Tapi, inilah jawaban mereka.

"Kau? Tidak menarik? Siapa yang mengatakan itu padamu Hermione? Biar ku beri dia pelajaran. Kau adalah gadis paling menarik yang pernah ku temui Mione. Well, aku nomor pertama pastinya." Itu yang diucapkan Ginny saat aku menanyakannya. Meski terdengar berlebihan, tapi aku tahu dia jujur padaku.

"Kau menarik bagiku. Sangat menarik malah. Hanya saja, rambutmu tak lebih baik dari semak belukar yang ada dibelakang rumah kami, dan gigimu terlalu besar untuk ukuran manusia." Oke. Untuk komentar blak-blakan itu jangan tanyakan padaku siapa orangnya. Tentu saja Ronald Billius Weasley. Aku bahkan tak tahu dia berniat memujiku atau menjatuhkanku.

"Berdirilah didepan cermin Mione. Anggaplah kau adalah orang lain dan refleksimu di cermin adalah dirimu. Kau akan lihat seberapa menariknya dirimu." Harry mengatakan hal itu sambil tersenyum. Oh, dia memang sahabat terbaikku.

"Jangan tanyakan padaku seberapa menariknya kau Mione. Aku tak bisa menjabarkannya. Kau terlalu sempurna Mione. Bagaimana menurutmu Fred?"

"Tentu saja kau benar George, jangan pedulikan kata-kata Ronald, Mione. Dia hanya terlalu buta untuk membedakan mana yang baik dan mana yang buruk. Kau bahkan seratus kali lebih baik dari si Brown, pacar Ron." Itu kata si kembar Weasley. Aku tahu mereka konyol. Tapi jika aku percaya, tak apa-apa kan?

"Mione. . ." Seorang gadis dengan perawakan jangkung bersurai pirang panjang mendekatiku. Gadis yang mengalahkanku. Ya. Gadis yang sekarang telah menjabat sebagai kekasih Cedric.

Astoria Greengrass.

"Oh, hai Tori." Ucapku mencoba ramah. Aku tak mungkin menjauhinya hanya karena dia mendapatkan Cedric. Dia tak tahu apa-apa tentang itu.

"Kau kelihatan bahagia. What happen?"

"Kau pasti tahu." Astoria menunduk untuk menyembunyikan rona merah di wajahnya.

"Aku tak tahu." Ucapku mencoba berkilah.

"Jangan mencoba menggodaku Mione."

"Oh baiklah. Kau sekelas dengannya?" Tanyaku sambil membuka buku yang ada ditanganku. Mencoba tak peduli.

Astoria tak menjawab. Dia hanya tersenyum manis. Aku masih memasang wajah datar.

"Kau kenapa Mione? Kau iri ya? Ayolah, bukankah ada dia?" Aku langsung menatap Astoria dengan cepat.

"Dia? Dia siapa?" Ucapku bingung.

"Kau tahu maksudku." Astoria tersenyum menggoda.

"Aku tak tahu maksudmu." Ucapku. Aku serius. Aku tak tahu siapa Tori maksud.

"Rambut platina, seringai seksi, wajah tampan, keturunan ningrat, Draco Malfoy." Astoria mengatakan dengan gamblang. Aku memasang wajah ingin muntah. "Oh Tori, please. Tidak adakah yang lebih buruk dari dia? Demi kaus kaki Merlin, dia cowok terburuk yang pernah ku temui. Dan jangan katakan seringainya itu seksi. Seringai itu sangan menyebalkan." Aku mengatakan hal itu dalam satu tarikan nafas. Demi apapun ! Nama itu selalu membuatku hilang kendali.

"Oh benarkah? Kau satu-satunya orang yang tidak terpesona dengan Malfoy, Mione. Jangan membencinya seperti itu, bisa-bisa kau cinta mati padanya suatu saat nanti."

"Jangan menyumpahiku seperti itu. Kau tahu itu tak akan terjadi."

"Kau yakin?" Tori menaikkan salah satu alisnya seolah menantangku.

"Kau menantangku? Aku yakin itu. Seratus eh tidak tidak, seribu persen!" Aku mengatakannya dengan keyakinan sepenuh hati.

"Oh terserah. Asal kau tahu, cinta dan benci hanya dipisahkan oleh garis tipis. Nah, aku pergi dulu. Bye Mione." Aku hanya mengangguk dan berbalik menuju ke arah kelasku.

Baru sebentar aku terbebas dari bayangan Draco 'ferret' Malfoy yang seolah terbang diotakku, kini aku melihatnya sudah duduk di kursi favoritku, tepat didepan guru sambil memasang seringai menyebalkan itu. Hell ! Orang itu cari mati dengan menduduki kursiku.

"Malfoy ! Apa yang kau lakukan dikursiku?" Aku meneriaki kata-kata itu tepat didepan wajah pucatnya yang lebih cocok dibilang kulit mayat.

Malfoy hanya menaikkan alis kirinya dan memasang wajah polos. "Kursimu?"

"Iya. Itu kursiku bodoh! Pergilah dan cari tempat duduk lain!"

"Kau bisa duduk disampingku Granger. Jangan berlebihan!" Aku melirik kursi disampingnya yang masih kosong. "Duduk disampingmu? Tidak. Terima kasih. Aku hanya ingin kau pergi dari kursiku dan cari tempat duduk lain." Ucapku penuh penekanan.

Malfoy memasang seringai menyebalkannya lagi. "Kau tidak bisa mengusirku, Granger."

Aku menaikkan alisku, heran. "Kenapa tidak bisa?" Malfoy semakin melebarkan seringainya. Dia berdiri lalu menarikku untuk mengikuti langkahnya. Dia berhenti dipapan pengumuman kelas didekat pintu dan menunjukkan kertas yang tertempel disitu. "Kau bisa baca kan? Silahkan dibaca."

Aku menatapnya sejenak, lalu mata hazelku mengarah ke kertas yang ditunjuk Malfoy.

DAFTAR TEMPAT DUDUK KELAS XII IPA 1

Draco Malfoy - Hermione Granger

Baru dua baris kertas itu kubaca, aku sudah membelalakkan mataku. Sejak kapan sekolah ini mengatur tempat duduk muridnya? Ini kiamat. Ini tidak boleh terjadi. Aku harus mencari pasangan yang rela bertukar tempat duduk denganku.

Seolah membaca apa yang ku pikirkan, Malfoy langsung menunjuk baris paling bawah kertas itu.

P.S : Daftar ini juga berlaku untuk kelompok belajar. Tidak ada yang boleh bertukar pasangan. Jika ada yang ketahuan bertukar pasangan, SILAHKAN KELUAR DAN CARI SEKOLAH LAIN YANG BISA MEMENUHI KEINGINANMU.

Oh tidak! Ini benar-benar bencana. Satu meja dengan Malfoy saja sudah membuatku naik darah. Apalagi jika satu kelompok belajar. Bukannya aku meremehkan otaknya. Aku tau dia pintar. Tapi dia bukan termasuk orang yang peduli dengan nilai. Bagaimana jika dia menghancurkan tugas dan nilai-nilaiku nanti? Tuhan, dosa apa yang telah ku perbuat sehingga aku punya partner seperti dia?

"Nah, bagaimana?" Malfoy kembali menyeringai.

"Satu tahun menghabiskan waktu dengan duduk disampingmu, satu tahun juga belajar bersamamu. Kau pikir bagaimana aku?" Aku tak tahu kenapa aku bisa semarah ini jika didekatnya.

"Well, kenapa tak berpikir kalau mungkin kita adalah jodoh?" Kata-kata Malfoy membuatku membeku. Jodoh? Demi jenggot panjang Dumbledore selaku kepala sekolah ini! Aku tak ingin itu terjadi.

Malfoy kembali dengan seringainya. "Pikirkan itu baik-baik Mione. Aku mencintaimu."

Apa? Dia memanggilku Mione? Otaknya masih ditempatnya kan? Dan dia bilang dia mencintaiku? Oke. Aku mulai yakin bahwa otaknya sedang bergeser hari ini.

Malfoy, kau berhasil mengacaukan otakku pagi ini.

**POWER of LOVE**

Satu bulan sudah berlalu sejak aku tahu tempat duduk diatur oleh guru. Sejauh ini, aku dan Malfoy masih seperti biasa. Berbeda pendapat, bertengkar, dan sebagainya. Tapi sisi baiknya, kini aku tahu bahwa dia tidak akan mengacaukan nilaiku. Sejauh ini sih belum, tapi mudah-mudahan tidak akan.

Sekarang aku berjalan menuju kolam renang indoor milik sekolahku. Ya. Aku adalah ketua klub renang. Hari ini adalah hari pendaftaran anggota baru dari murid kelas X. Semoga saja anggota baru itu tidak merepotkan.

Langkah kakiku berhenti sejenak saat mendengar keramaian dari dalam kolam renang. Kenapa ramai sekali? Well, biasanya memang ramai, tapi tidak seramai ini. Karena penasaran aku langsung masuk ke kolam renang indoor.

WHAT THE -

"Hei, apa-apaan ini?" Well, apa yang ada dipikiran kalian saat melihat kolam yang seharusnya dipakai untuk berenang kini malah dipakai untuk bermain.

"Siapa yang memulai ini semua?" Mereka hanya menunduk. Aku melihat sekeliling dan menemukan pemuda itu memegang remote kendali.

"DRACO LUCIUS MALFOY! DEMI MERLIN! Kenapa kau selalu mengacaukan hariku? Kolam ini dipakai untuk berenang Malfoy! Bukan untuk bermain kapal-kapalan remote seperti itu. Kau ini, masa kecilmu kurang bahagia ya? Dan apa yang kau lakukan disini? Tim basketmu tidak berniat untuk latihan ditempat klub renang kan Malfoy?"

Malfoy hanya nyengir, "Tidak Granger. Timku punya lapangan sendiri. Dan, aku disini untuk ikut klub renang tentu saja." Aku terkejut dengan perkataannya.

"Apa? Kau ikut klub renang? Tapi, kau sudah masuk tim basket Malfoy."

"Memangnya kenapa? Tidak ada larangan untuk anak basket masuk ke klub renang kan?"

Aku terdiam sejenak. Benar juga yang dia katakan. "Oke, terserah apa katamu. Sebelum masuk ke klub renang, bersihkan kekacauan yang kau buat." Aku melihat Malfoy menyeringai saat aku berbalik ke arah anggota klub renang. "Seleksi hari ini dibatalkan. Kita ganti besok sepulang sekolah. Silahkan kumpulkan data diri kalian ke Luna. Dan Luna, letakkan daftar itu dilokerku. Nah, sekarang bubar semuanya."

Tanpa diperintah dua kali, mereka semua sudah bubar meninggalkan tempat ini. Kini aku berbalik melihat Malfoy yang berusaha meraih kapal mainan yang berjarak satu meter dari tepi kolam.

"Hei Malfoy, kau itu bodoh atau apa? Itu kapal mainan yang menggunakan remote Malfoy. Untuk apa kau meraihnya seperti itu? Kau kendalikan saja menggunakan remotenya bodoh." Aku tak habis pikir. Orang ini bodoh atau pura-pura bodoh sih?

"Diamlah Granger. Baterai remotenya habis."

"Ambil jaring untuk meraihnya Malfoy."

"Nah, daripada kau mengomel tidak jelas, bukankah lebih baik jika kau yang mengambil jaring?"

Skak mat.

Aku menatapnya kesal. Tapi aku tetap berjalan mengambilkan jaring untuknya.

BYUURR

Aku baru saja akan berbalik saat ku dengar suara sesuatu yang masuk ke dalam air. Aku segera berbalik dan berlari ke arah kolam saat aku tahu bahwa Malfoy tercebur kedalam kolam.

"Malfoy, berenang kesini dan raih tanganku." Aku berpegangan pada tangga kolam dan menjulurkan tanganku.

Malfoy berusah berenang ke atas dan mengucapkan sesuatu. "Tolong...aku tidak...bisa berenang." Demi merlin! Dia tercebur ke dalam kolam sedalam dua meter dan dia tidak bisa berenang.

Tanpa berpikir dua kali, aku langsung terjun ke dalam kolam dan berenang ke arahnya. Aku menariknya ketepi kolam saat aku berhasil merangkulnya. Dia langsung naik ke atas dan berusaha meraup udara sebanyak mungkin. Aku tahu dia hampir kehabisan nafas. Aku ikut naik ke atas dan duduk disampingnya. Mengabaikan seragam sekolahku yang basah, aku mengelus punggungnya berusaha membantu. Well, meski tidak membantu sama sekali.

Saat dia sudah mulai tenang, aku membimbingnya menuju ruang ganti, dan mengambil handuk. Aku melihat dia masih shock atas insiden tadi. Jadi aku berinisiatif untuk mengeringkan rambutnya dengan handuk yang ku pegang.

"Sudah lebih baik?" Tanganku masih sibuk mengusap kepalanya. Dia hanya mengangguk. Aku menghentikan gerakan tanganku dan menghampiri sebuah lemari. Mengambilkan celana jeans dan kaos putih yang memang disediakan untuk baju cadangan murid putra di klub renang.

"Pergilah ganti bajumu dikamar mandi pria. Setelah itu duduk disini kembali. Aku akan membuatkan coklat panas untukmu." Tanpa menjawab apapun, Malfoy berjalan ke arah kamar mandi pria. Aku pun segera mengganti pakaian basahku dan membuatkam coklat panas untuk Malfoy.

Malfoy keluar dari kamar mandi dan duduk disofa yang disediakan diruangan ini. Aku meletakkan secangkir coklat panas didepannya. Aku ikut duduk disofa dan mulai mengeringkan rambut semakku dengan handuk baru.

Aku merasa ditatap oleh Malfoy, tatapan itu terasa mengintimidasi. Aku menoleh sesaat sambil terus mengusap rambutku.

Karena tak tahan aku pun bertanya, "Apa?" Malfoy tiba-tiba tersenyum dan menggeleng. "Tidak. Kau cantik."

Gerakan mengeringkan rambut yang ku lakukan tiba-tiba berhenti. Pipiku bersemu mendengar pujiannya. Entah kenapa aku merasa sangat senang mendengarnya. Ribuan kupu-kupu terasa menggelitiki perutku. Aku merasa melayang untuk sejenak. Aku hanya tersenyum membalas pujiannya.

"By the way Malfoy, aku baru tahu kalau kau tak bisa berenang. Jadi karena ini kau masuk ke klub renang?" Tanyaku asal, mencoba mengalihkan perhatian dari rasa senangku untuk sesaat.

Tanpa ku duga, Malfoy menarik nafas pelan lalu menunduk. "Dulu aku pernah terseret ombak sewaktu berlibur ke pantai. Sejak saat itu aku takut jika harus ke kolam, sungai, laut, atau apapun itu. Aku tak pernah berusaha menghilangkan rasa takut itu. Aku masuk ke klub renang ini untuk menghilangkan rasa takut itu. Dan. . ." Malfoy tiba-tiba menghentikan kalimatnya.

"Dan?" Aku menyambung tak sabar.

Malfoy menatap ke arah hazelku. Tatapan itu begitu intens. "Dan agar aku bisa dekat denganmu."

What the ~

Aku melongo mendengar alasannya. Aku hampir tak berkedip karena terkejut. Malfoy terkekeh pelan melihat reaksiku. "Jangan terkejut begitu. Aku hanya ingin dekat denganmu. Nah, boleh aku minta sesuatu?"

"Apa?" Aku menatapnya heran. "Bagaimana kalau mulai sekarang kita memanggil nama depan saja?"

"Eh?" Aku tiba-tiba gugup. "O-oke."

Senyum Malfoy tambah lebar mendengar jawabanku. "Nah, Mione, sampai jumpa besok. Bye."

CUP ~

Malfoy mengecup pipi kiriku. Dan langsung pergi begitu saja meninggalkan ruangan ini. Aku meraba pipiku. Aku baru sadar apa yang dilakukannya.

"DRACO LUCIUS MALFOY!"

**POWER of LOVE**

Musim pink telah tiba. Ya, itu adalah sebutan murid Hogwarts untuk tanggal 14 februari. Hari valentine. Jujur saja, aku tak begitu menyukai hari valentine. Pink dimana-mana, coklat dimana-mana, mawar dimana-mana. Oh, mereka benar-benar boros.

Ini juga sudah berbulan-bulan sejak insiden Draco hampir tenggelam waktu itu. Well yeah, kami mulai memanggil nama depan sesuai permintaannya. Dan dia juga sudah resmi sebagai anggota klub renang. Tapi berita buruknya, tidak ada satupun kemajuan yang diraihnya dalam hal berenang. Tidak satupun. Dia masih takut dengan air di kolam. Bahkan, aku mulai berpikir ketakutannya malah bertambah.

Hari ini aku sedang malas beranjak dari kursiku. Bahkan saat istirahat tadi aku menolak ajakan Ginny untuk berkumpul bersama sahabat-sahabatku. Kebetulan sekarang guru-guru Hogwarts sedang mengadakan rapat. Aku hanya menggambar sketsa tak jelas di atas buku gambarku untuk membuang rasa bosan karena jam kosong.

"Hermione, ada yang mencarimu diluar." Salah satu temanku memanggilku.

"Siapa Nev?" Tanyaku.

"Cedric Diggory." Aku memasang wajah bingung. Cedric? Untuk apa cowok itu mencariku. Dan kenapa aku gugup seperti ini? Oh, ayolah. Aku tak mungkin masih memendam rasa untuk cowok itu kan?

Tak mau membuatnya menunggu lama, aku pun menghampirinya.

"Hai Mione." Dia menyapaku. Aku sudah lupa kapan terakhir kali kami bertegur sapa.

"Hai Ced, ada apa?" Tanyaku to the point. Cedric terkekeh pelan. "Kau masih seperti biasa ya. Tidak suka basa-basi." Sindirnya.

Aku memutar mataku bosan. "Kau ingin aku berubah? Nah, kalau begitu maaf mengecewakanmu. Jadi, ada apa?" Aku mengulang pertanyaan yang sama.

"Terserah apa katamu Mione. Aku hanya ingin mengajakmu ke aquarium besar hari valentine nanti. Kau mau?"

Aku menaikkan salah satu alisku. "Kenapa harus aku? Memangnya Tori kemana?"

Cedric menghela nafas sejenak. "Tori pergi ke Paris untuk mengunjungi Daphne. Dia menyuruhku untuk mengajakmu ke aquarium besar valentine nanti. Jadi, kau mau kan?"

"Sorry Ced, aku tidak bisa." Kini Cedric yang menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Kenapa?"

"Aku. . .aku ada janji." Ucapku cepat. Ini hanya alasan saja. Aku tak ada janji dengan siapapun. Aku hanya tak ingin pergi berdua saja dengannya. Aku tak mau lagi terjebak perasaan yang sama dengan orang yang sama juga.

"Kau ada janji? Dengan siapa?" Tanya Cedric penasaran. Aku terdiam bingung untuk menjawab apa.

"Dia ada janji denganku." Sebuah suara baritone yang terdengar dingin menyahut dari arah belakangku. Sontak, aku menoleh ke arah belakang. Aku melongo melihat Draco yang kini berdiri disampingku. Draco hanya menatapku sambil menaikkan alis kirinya.

"Kau ada janji dengan Malfoy, Mione? Wow, kalian ada kemajun ya. Nah, kalau begitu bersenang-senanglah." Tanpa sempat ku keluarkan satu katapun, Cedric sudah melesat pergi dengan sebuah senyum jahil diwajahnya.

Aku menghela nafas sejenak. "Thanks sudah menyelamatkanku Drake." Draco memasang wajah polos. "Aku tak menyelamatkanmu. Kau memang akan pergi denganku valentine nanti."

"Hell, kapan kau mengajakku? Dan kapan aku menyetujuinya?"

"Aku tak peduli Mione. Valentine nanti kau akan keluar bersamaku. Aku tidak menerima penolakan." Dia tersenyum manis dan melesat ke dalam kelas. Aku terbengong didepan pintu karena ulahnya.

'Dasar sinting!'

**POWER of LOVE**

14 februari

Hari valentine telah tiba. Sesuai yang dikatakan Draco, sekarang aku dan Draco sedang berada di aquarium besar untuk menghabiskan hari valentine. Sesuai namanya, aquarium besar adalah sebuah aquarium yang sangat besar yang terletak di dekat taman kota. Tempat ini banyak dikunjungi saat hari libur. Sebenarnya aku bosan ke tempat ini. Tapi, mereka bilang akan ada pertunjukan lumba-lumba khusus untuk hari valentine. Aku penasaran dengan pertunjukkan itu.

Pertunjukan sebentar lagi dimulai. Seorang pawang memberikan isyarat pada sepasang lumba-lumba untuk melewati sebuah lingkaran. Ikan itu benar-benar lucu. Aku sangat ingin mendekatinya.

Tiba-tiba Draco menarikku untuk mendekat ke arah kolam dimana lumba-lumba itu berada. Draco terlihat berbicara kepada penjaga pintu kolam. Penjaga itu mengangguk dan membuka pintu kolam.

Draco menarikku untuk lebih dekat. "Draco, kita mau kemana?"

"Aku tahu kau ingin memegang ikan itu, Mione." Aku berhenti saat mendengar kata-katanya. Draco pun ikut berhenti. Draco menaikkan alis kirinya seolah bertanya "Ada apa?"

"Drake, aku memang ingin mendekatinya. Tapi. . .aku takut." Jujur saja, meski mereka terlihat lucu, tidak menutup kemungkinan mereka mencoba membunuhku kan?

"Tidak akan Mione. Ayo, ikut aku." Draco menyeretku untuk lebih dekat. Seorang pawang tersenyum dan mengisyaratkan untuk membelai kepala lumba-lumba.

Meski ragu, aku mencobanya. "Kau pasti bisa, Mione." Aku dengar Draco memberikan semangat. Aku mendekatkan tanganku dan mencoba membelainya. Lumba-lumba itu seolah tersenyum padaku. Aku tersenyum senang. Bahkan kadang tertawa. Mereka benar-benar lucu.

Kini, sang pawang mengisyaratkan untuk mendekatkan pipiku. Aku terkejut.

"Cium? Oh tidak. Menyentuhnya saja sudah cukup." Aku langsung menolak. Tapi Draco mencoba memberi semangat lagi. "Ayolah Mione. Kesempatan seperti ini tidak akan datang dua kali. Kau hanya tinggal mendekatkan pipimu, dan dia akan mengecupmu. Setelah itu selesai."

"Tapi. . ." Belum selesai kalimatku, Draco menyuruhku untuk duduk kembali dipinggir kolam. Sang pawang kembali tersenyum dan memberi kode agar lumba-lumba itu menciumku.

Aku menutup mataku karena gugup. Pelan, aku rasakan sentuhan dipipi kananku. Rasanya geli, tapi ini menyenangkan. Aku kembali tertawa senang. Oh, aku tak akan melupakan hari ini.

Setelah melihat pertunjukan lumba-lumba, Draco menarikku ke kios aksesoris. Aku mengelilingi kios yang lebih besar dari kios lainnya ini. Ada banyak aksesoris disini. Mulai dari kalung, gelang, jam tangan, cincin, dan yang lainnya. Draco yang tadi sedang berbicara pada penjaga kios, kini mendekatiku. Draco menyerahkan bungkusan kecil padaku.

"Apa ini?" Aku membolak-balikkan bungkusan itu tanpa ada niat membukanya.

"Bukalah," Draco menjawab dengan senyum tipis di wajahnya. Tanpa pikir panjang, aku langsung membuka bungkusan coklat itu. Aku melihat sebuah anting-anting didalamnya. Aku menatapnya sejenak.

"Ini untukku?" Aku tahu anting lumba-lumba berwarna biru ini mahal harganya.

"Ya, itu untukmu."

"Thanks Drake. Tapi maaf, aku tak pantas menerimanya." Aku menarik tangannya dan mengembalikan bungkusan itu padanya.

"Kenapa? Kau pantas menerimanya Mione. Sangat pantas. Aku ingin melihatmu memakainya. Ini seperti lambang perasaanku padamu. Aku memang tak memaksamu untuk menerimaku Mione. Nah, kau mau memakainya untukku kan?" Aku melihat sebuah permohonan di mata abu-abu itu. Aku ragu ingin menjawab apa.

"Akan ku pikirkan." Aku mengambil kembali bungkusan anting yang disodorkan Draco. Draco tersenyum sejenak dan mengusap kepalaku. Perbuatannya ini membuat ribuan kupu-kupu itu hinggap lagi diperutku. Jantungku berdebar-debar tak menentu. Tuhan, pa aku mulai mencintainya?

**POWER of LOVE**

Malam ini benar-benar dingin. Aku tak beranjak dari selimutku dari tadi. Bahkan aku meninggalkan makan malamku. Aku terlalu malas untuk turun dan bertegur sapa dengan udara dingin.

Aku mulai berpikir tentang apa yang terjadi akhir akhir ini. Tentang aku dan Draco. Tentang perasaanku pada Cedric yang aku yakin perasaan itu telah mati. Tentang perasaan Draco.

Ya. Draco pernah menyatakan perasaannya padaku. Aku belum menjawabnya. Tapi saat itu dia mencoba mengerti. Aku tahu dia begitu kecewa padaku. Dan, soal anting-anting dari Draco. Aku tak tahu aku harus memakainya atau tidak. Dia bilang ini lambang perasaannya, kan? Jadi, jika aku memakainya, bukankah itu artinya aku menerima perasaannya? Aku masih ragu akan hal itu. Tapi, mencoba memberinya kesempatan sepertinya tidak masalah.

"Baiklah Drake. Kau berhasil mengacaukan malamku." Akan aku pikirkan hal itu besok pagi. Aku pun mulai memejamkan mataku. Menuju alam mimpi.

**POWER of LOVE**

Pagi yang cerah. Secerah perasaanku hari ini. Entah kenapa hari ini aku ingin terus tersenyum. Aku sendiri tak tahu apa penyebabnya. Apa karen anting-anting dari Draco? Oh entahlah.

Kaki jenjangku mulai melangkah memasuki kelas. Aku lihat Draco telah duduk dikursinya. Aku pun menghampirinya. Semoga dia melihat bahwa aku memakai pemberiannya. Aku ingin lihat bagaimana reaksinya.

Saat aku sudah duduk disampingnya, Draco hanya menoleh lalu tersenyum tipis ke arahku. Draco kembali sibuk dengan bukunya. Hell, dia tidak memujiku. Apa dia tidak melihatnya? Lebih baik aku bertanya padanya.

TEEETTT TEEETTT

'Bel sialan.' Oke. Lebih baik aku menunggu saat istirahat nanti. Aku mulai mengeluarkan buku matematikaku. Bersiap untuk pelajaran pertama hari ini.

Istirahat telah tiba. Aku masih duduk untuk menunggu kalimat pujian dari Draco. Cukup lama aku menunggu. Tapi cowok itu benar-benar tidak peka. Aku mulai sebal sekarang. Tanpa sadar, aku membanting buku paket matematikaku, sehingga menimbulkan suara yang cukup keras. Draco menoleh ke arahku. Mungkin dia terkejut akan apa yang ku lakukan.

"Mione, kau kenapa?" Draco menatapku khawatir.

'Dasar bodoh! Aku begini karena ulahmu!' Tapi kata-kata itu hanya tersimpan dalam benakku. Aku tersenyum manis pada Draco. "Tidak ada apa-apa." Aku mencoba meyakinkan.

Aku mencoba bersabar. Siapa tahu nanti dia akan sadar sendiri. Tapi, aku masih sebal padanya. Aku akan mencoba diam sampai pulang sekolah nanti. Lihat saja jika dia tidak juga menyadarinya.

.

.

.

"Mione, aku akan ke ruang basket sebentar. Kau mau menungguku dikolam kan?" aku hanya mengangguk dan melangkahkan kakiku kea rah kolam.

Waktu pulang telah tiba. Aku dan Draco memang selalu pulang bersama. Kalau aku ada kepentingan dia akan menungguku. Kalau dia ada kepentingan aku akan menunggunya.

Sampai dikolam, aku meletakkan tasku dikursi panjang dekat pintu masuk. Aku melangkah menuju kolam dan duduk ditepinyan. Aku memasukkan kedua kakiku ke dalam air setelah sebelumnya melepas sepatuku. Rasa senang yang merayapiku tadi pagi kini mulai hilang. Digantikan dengan rasa galau yang tiba-tiba datang. Aku melepas anting sebelah kiri dan mengamatinya. Lumba-lumba berwarna biru. Anting ini terasa begitu istimewa. Aku sendiri tak tahu dariana perasaan ini berasal.

"Dasar bodoh! Kenapa kau tak menyadarinya, Malfoy! Aku benci padamu. AKU BENCI!" Tanpa sadar, anting itu kubuang dan masuk ke dalam kolam. Aku tertegun untuk sejenak. Saat aku sadar apa yang telah ku lakukan, aku mulai panik.

"Oh gosh! Apa yang ku lakukan? Kenapa aku malah membuang antingnya?" Aku mulai bingung bagaimana cara mengambil anting itu kembali. Aku mencari jarring disudut ruangan. Aku mencoba meraihnya dengan jarring. Tapi, bukannya mendekat, anting itu malah semakin jauh. Aku mulai putus asa. Jika boleh menangis aku sangat ingin menangis sekarang. Tapi, alih-alih menangis, aku memmilih berteriak.

"DRACO LUCIUS MALFOY!"

CKLEK

Pintu masuk kolam terbuka saat aku selesai berteriak.

"Mione, ada apa?" Aku menoleh ke sumber suara. Ku lihat Draco berlari ke arahku dengan wajah khawatir.

"Draco, maaf. Antingnya yang sebelah masuk ke dalam kolam. Padahal itu pemberianmu. Maafkan aku Draco. Maaf." Draco hanya tersenyum lalu menarikku untuk berdiri.

"Sudah. Tidak apa-apa. Anting seperti itu bias dibeli lagi. Nah, ayo kita pulang." Draco menyeretku untuk keluar dari kolam renang indoor ini. Tapi, aku menghentikan langkahku yang otomatis membuat langkah Draco terhenti.

"Tidak Drake. Aku harus mengambil anting itu sekarang. Kau belum melihatku memakainya." Aku berjalan kembali kearah kolam. Tapi, lagi-lagi Draco menarik lenganku.

"Aku sudah melihatnya Mione. Kau cantik memakai itu. Nah, sekarang kita pulang."

"Kau bohong, Draco. Kau belum melihatnya. Aku ingin mengambil anting itu Draco."

"Aku tidak bohong, Mione. Ayo kita pulang."

"Tidak. Aku tidak akan pulang sebelum berhasil mengambil anting itu."

"Oke. Baiklah. Aku akan mengambilkannya untukmu." Aku langsung terdiam mendengar kalimat Draco.

"Tapi. . ."

BYUURR

Belum selesai aku membalas perkataannya, Draco sudah masuk kedalam kolam.

Hell, bukankah dia−

"Mione, dimana anting itu jatuh?" Draco terlihat mengelilingi pinggir kolam. Aku langsung berlari mendekatinya.

"Disana, di bagian kedalaman 150 meter." Aku menunjuk bagian tengah dimana aku membuangnya tadi. Draco menuju kea rah yang ku tunjuk. Mungkin karena riak air membuat pandangannya tidak jelas, Draco menenggelamkan tubuhnya. Aku tertegun untuk sesaat. Setelas dua menit berlalu, Draco muncul lagi ke permukaan dengan sebuah benda berkilau ditangan kanannya. Dia tersenyum padaku.

"Aku mendapatkannya." Tapi, sekarang aku bahkan tak peduli lagi pada anting itu. Aku menjulurkan tanganku untuk membantunya naik ke atas kolam. "Cepatlah naik, sebelum kau masuk angin."

HATCHIII

"Nah, apa ku bilang." Draco tak menjawab apapun. Dia hanya tersenyum dan naik ke atas kolam. Dia menarikku untuk duduk didepannya. Dia memasankan anting itu ditelingaku.

"Sudah ku bilang kan. Kau cantik memakai itu." Dia menyeringai. Aku masih tak mengerti dengan apa yang dia lakukan.

"Draco, bukankah kau takut kolam renang?" Tanyaku heran.

Dia hanya tersenyum lembut dan mengelus kepalaku. "Itulah yang dinamakan. . ." Draco diam sebentar lalu melanjutkan sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

". . . POWER OF LOVE."

Aku tertegun sejenak. Lalu menghambur kepelukannya. Aku tersenyum bahagia. "Aku menyerah. Aku mencintaimu Draco. Sangat mencintaimu."

Tuhan. Kenapa aku baru sadar bahwa pemuda ini adalah pemuda yang selama ini ku cari? Aku berjanji tak akan melihat pemuda lain lagi. Aku yakin dia pemuda yang tepat untukku.

Draco mengecup pelan kepalaku. "Aku juga."

.

.

.

**Fin**

* * *

A/N :

Fic apa ini? *banting laptop

Oke. Ini fic pertama di fandom HPI. Nah, bersedia memberi komentar?


End file.
